


Love Shot

by ray_h12



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom, Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, alot of jealous makeouts because why not, too much flirting, yes im a hoe for them all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_h12/pseuds/ray_h12
Summary: you start off your first year in university wanting to keep to yourself but your crush on your best friend seems to drag you into a whole world involving his 8 friends and way too many dick jokes.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kwon Hyukwoo | Loco, EXO Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend shannon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+shannon).



> hi! this is something that started off as a drabble i wrote for fun and ended up writing a whole chapter, i don't know if i should continue it or not but i hope you enjoy!
> 
> warnings: people drinking, slightly neglectful friends, catcalling, excessive flirting .

You huff as you finally jump on your new bed after rolling in your last suitcase into the dorm room. Curling up you decide sleep is all you need, which didn't sit well with your roommates Hwasa and Irene. "Come onnn its the first day of uni, do you know how many cool as fuck parties will be on tonight" hwasa urges you as if her life will end if she doesn't go. "Dude I'm dead tired, and the last thing I want right now it to be in a tight room with 20 sweaty people" they both continue to whine and nag at you until you finally gave up and agreed to go with them "fine but if I'm left alone again while you two go get dicked down imma be annoyed" they assure you that they won't leave you and you all get dressed before heading to the party.

To say it was packed would be an understatement, the whole dorm building had people dancing and drinking. Hwasa quickly found one of her many male friends and hugged him "hey loco what's up?" "Loco? That's a strange name?" You question and he just laughs "that's my nickname because I hold crazy parties" he answers cockily. "Sadly this a boring party cause "We're in a university and we cant light shit on fire" and stuff," he says with annoyance before pulling hwasa away with a wink. You sigh "it's just you and me now irene-" she wasn't there anymore. "I fucking knew this would happen" "let me guess irene and hwasa ditch ya again?" You turn to the charming voice with a shy smile "suho!" You clear your suddenly dry throat as you felt your cheeks flush "hey kiddo" he ruffles your hair with his signature warm smile painted on his face. You look up at him with pure admiration but the moment was ruined when the voice of your dementor comes through "baby suho, oh hi y/n" she says with boredom as she wraps suho, her boyfriend's arm around her "heyyy Kathy" you almost sigh, "let's go junnie they're gonna start the shots" he nods with slight disinterest before smiling at you and being pulled away.

You couldn't help but feel sad even with the many drunk people around you found yourself alone, so you decide to just head back to your dorm. Its always been this way even back in primary school, you're three best friends irene, suho and hwasa were loved by everyone and you were kinda just dragged along by them, and you love them for always wanting to include you but you couldn't help but feel like an outcast mostly...and when suho had to go to a boarding school and started dating Kathy he spent less time with you and the girls. It's not much to say but, the loneliness was killing you. You walk along the mostly empty garden which is across the dorm buildings, only small groups of people either walking in or out of the different buildings.

The cold pinched your cheeks and nose slightly as you cuddle up into your coat more, it wasn't so bad being on your own at least your friends were having fun right? You sigh at the crushing feeling you had on your chest before being pulled out of your thoughts with a whistle. "Hey baby~" the man slurs his words, you shake your head at his stupidity and keep walking "oh come on, you're out here all alone and you won't even reply" you glance towards him and notice a few people egging him on. He whistles once more "come on! Dont be so prideful" his voice begins to grow louder as he comes closer and blocks your path "I'm not in the mood please move aside" you attempt to use a strong voice and move past him but he just grips your arm "I can get you in the mood baby~" his breath reeked of alcohol and you began to feel scared as his grip tightens "let go of me" you yell. "Keep your voice down bitch!" His weight is suddenly off of you "the lady said let go" a calm but angry voice pushes the man away, you look up and are welcomed with a tall and large back "now I suggest you walk away before things get ugly for you" the drunk man shrugs "fine she isn't worth it anyway" he huffs and walks away.

He turns to you and you were, to say the least, blown away. His jaw is perfectly sculpted, his hair parted in the middle with a beanie holding it all down, his eyes soft and kind but what really killed you was his radiant smile, with two adorable dimples poking into his cheeks. "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience miss, I hope you're alright" you nod mindlessly "are you a prince?" You blurt out stupidly and cover your face in shame before laughing along with him "well I can be if you're the queen I must win over" he uses a deep voice and goofs around with his arms. You giggle and this strangers antics "thank you strange prince, however, can I repay you" he grins towards you, which once again blows you away just because he was too beautiful to be a real person "you can repay me by allowing me to walk you home, dont want any dragons taking you away, and you can call me lay."

"Well lay, im y/n and how do I know you aren't a dragon in disguise?" He gasps and holds his heart dramatically "fair maiden I would rather die than cause a fine lady any pain" something about this man just made you smile uncontrollably. "Alright then you can walk me to my dorm" you lead the way walking in the silence of each others company before lay speaks up "I know this is none of my business but why aren't you at one of the parties?" You nudge his arm with yours "I should ask you the same thing" he laughs, which causes warmth to fan your cheeks at the sight. "Well, y/n I thought id stand out here in the cold and rescue some girl and be all mysterious" you roll your eyes at his smugness, still unable to stop your smile. "Other than that reason, I flew in from china a few hours ago and I thought id let my friends party before I met up with them, well I'm pretty sure chanyeol and soo are at home playing dnd or something"

you nod "that's a good game to play-" you pause and look at him "did you say chanyeol and soo?" He nods with confusion "really tall huge cute man and a deliciously attractive boy with a stare that could kill?" He laughs "I wouldn't say deliciously attractive but yeah I guess? Why do you know them?" You two go back to walking "yeah I've met them once, so you went to the boarding school with suho too?" You explain to him your relationship with suho and he gasps excitedly "you're one of the girls he would tell us about, I'm guessing you were his neighbour right?" You nod, neither of you realising you had stopped in front of your dorm building and were talking for a while. "Well I am so annoyed that suho wouldn't introduce me to someone as adorable as you" he smiles and awes "like I mean this as a compliment but your so short I love it!" He laughs at your grumpy look "alright good night lay" you turn but he whines "I'm sorry I'm sorry, I can't help it, I wanna hide you in my pocket" the smirk that grows on his face assures you that he noticed the way your cheeks tinted pink. "Well... sadly even though I would like us to talk more but I think I should let you get some sleep" he walks you to your door and bows "goodnight fair maiden" you giggle at his dorkiness "goodnight lay" as you walk in and close your Door you couldn't help but run to your room and squeal into your pillow "what the actual fuck are all of suhos friends from that school crushingly attractive?!" Their beauty and model-like nature seems to be another one of life's many mysteries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright! ive decided to keep writing this because i got addicted to the concept, i really hope you like this!
> 
> warnings: swearing, mentions of illness, jealousy, and a lot of drama because I'm extra

You woke up rather early and decided to head to the basketball court to practice. By the time the morning cold settled in you were mostly drenched in sweat and you practice your different shots, even if you weren't in a team you didn't want to let that stop you from playing. An hour later you were taking a drink break when you hear a few loud voices walk onto the court "you just couldn't wait till kai woke up or something, how are we supposed to play with just 3 people" a deep voice sighs "sehun we get it your bitch ass hasn't had coffee yet, stop whining" you hold in your laugh and get up deciding you should leave the court for them to use "hey you!" You are stopped "wanna play?" You turn around and regret leaving your bed as these three annoyingly attractive males wait for you to answer.

"Uh yeah sure" did they not recognize you? Well, when you met chanyeol and kyungsoo you were alot different, deciding to keep who you are to yourself you and sehun play against chanyeol and kyungsoo. You would more than often score easily with sehun since chanyeol would annoy kyungsoo and then would get hit by kyungsoo. "What's the score?" Chanyeol asks as he rubs his arm "its 23-17, fucking losers" sehun mocks the two boys and gives you a high-five. "Are you okay chanyeol?" You hand him some water before d.o pinches him slightly, which causes chanyeol to give a very blown out and dramatic reaction "y/n it hurts" he pouts at you, his dimples slightly winking at you as his wide eyes look down at you, you felt frozen.

"yeol leave the girl alone stop being a dumbass" the large man in front of you rolls his eyes "have I met you before?" He tilts his head at you "because you seem so familiar" you fluster and attempt to find an answer but kyungsoo speaks up instead "its y/n, suho's neighbour we met once when we picked him up from his place, the one he called his little sister" chanyeol gasps "yes!! Of course! That was like 3 years ago, wow!" He talks to you with pure excitement as if he was a small puppy. You giggle at his antics "yeah you guys have changed alot since then" kyungsoo smirks "we've changed? Have you looked in the mirror, you're like a completely different person" sehun just watches the exchanges back and forth with clear annoyance painted on his face from the lack of attention coming his way.

"I'm sorry that suho didn't introduce us sehun but he didn't really mix his home life with the boarding school" you explained in hopes of cheering the sulking boy up. "Well, it's hard to do that when Kathy is just soooo in love with him," chanyeol says in a mocking tone. Yes over the years you had developed strong feelings for suho but you never let that influence how you treated his relationships or the girls he liked, you owed him more than that.

"Well, I dont know...Kathy can be very nice when she wants to" you attempt to defend her with the three boys just bursting out into laughter. You couldn't help but laugh along "strangely I keep walking into you all, first, it was lay, then you three" kyungsoo grins at you, you had to remember how to breathe again as he spoke up "I'm guessing lay really took a liking to you since he spoke about it non stop".

You felt you face heat up in the cold breeze "he's a real gentleman, I would've had to use my taser if he didn't show up" you all pack up your things as the weather seems to get colder. "I now know I shouldn't mess you damn" sehun chuckles as he puts his jacket on. "Hey y/n, why dont you join us for breakfast? It's the losers treat" chanyeol smiles adorably towards you as if he wasn't towering over you almost blocking your whole view of the sky.

Attempting to regain your composure you nod excitedly "I would love to have some breakfast, I know a really good place nearby if you guys are interested" they all agree and you walk together to the small cafe near campus. Once you're seated sehun starts giggling, the booth you are seated in is circular so you all are on the same seat, you are seated between kyungsoo and chanyeol, with sehun next to the big-eared man. 

"What's so funny," you ask confused, kyungsoo only laughs along as well "y/n you look so tiny between us it's so funny" sehun takes a photo and laughs more. You roll your eyes at him, chanyeol just chuckles and pats your head gently "it's more adorable than it is funny, you're like a small fairy I can tuck in my shirt pocket" he looks into the menu with a smirk, clearly knowing what he's done to you as you hide your face into the menu, trying to hide the squeals you so desperately wanted to let out.

You all eat and chat, and for the first time in a while, you didn't feel so lonely. You felt like you mattered and that these three boys actually found everything you had to say interesting. A part of you felt like it was all a dream but you wanted to just enjoy the moment. You all exchanged numbers and continued to chat, only stopping when suho and Kathy walk up to our table "oh hey guys!" Suho grins at the boys before noticing you between them "y/n?? What are you doing here?" He seemed to be bothered by you being there with the three boys "we played basketball together and now we're just chilling" your grin falters as you see his annoyed look on his face, Kathy texting on her phone the whole time.

Chanyeol seems to notice how uncomfortable you got "awww come on jun, shes our friend too! And look at her who wouldn't wanna hang out with her" he pinches your red cheeks as you smile shyly. Suho even less amused than before "since when has she been your friend, you dont know each other" you all felt awkward at how suho was acting, kyungsoo being the first to retort "we are friends now, why are you so bothered junmyeon, it's not like you hang out with her" his bluntness causes everyone to look at suho, even Kathy looks up from her phone.

He mumbles in annoyance slightly before answering "that doesn't mean she can just go around and hang out with you guys instead, what about hwasa and irene??" He seemed more and more frustrated.

You sigh and slide under the table to get out, put on your coat "thank you boys' for the wonderful morning, at least some people know how to be good friends, and I'm so sorry suho for trying to have a life that doesn't consist of me wishing my three best friends would actually give a shit about me" your hands shook the whole time and your voice not as steady as you wish, but you walk away leaving the group in a shocked and awkward state.

You immediately regret what you had said and rush into your dorm, "of course they aren't here" you shake your head and go into your room plopping onto your bed. 

You toss and turn, unable to really stop the crushing feeling you had on your chest. "It's my second day here and I'm already bothering him...and it's not like hwasa or irene are so excited either..." you talk to your stuffed penguin. Your phone starts to buzz, the words junpuppy lighting up your screen. Choosing to ignore the call and the 4 others that came after it, you get up and decide to go for a walk.

Even though people made fun of your height you found it useful when you get to hide in your own coats. It was getting very cold and you know it's going to snow later on, but you just want to walk and try not to think of the sadness you feel. He doesn't spend time with you at all, but he doesn't want you to have other friends either?? It just makes no sense. Did those months you had to spend away change that much? Maybe hwasa and irene just got closer, and suho has his own friends and Kathy, they just...dont need you anymore not like they ever needed you in the first place, you always needed them.

Your head hurt from all the thoughts fighting inside your brain, you are now sitting in an empty park at one of the swings. Feeling overwhelmed you just burst into tears, crying as if you've never cried before. 

You pause when you hear a deep but gentle voice speak up "here you go kiddo" you hide your tear ridden face very quickly as you take the tissue from the unknown man, "thanks.." you blow your nose while still attempting to hide your face. He chuckles, it's a comforting sound "I have an older sister whos had her fair share of romance failures, I've seen some of the worst crying faces, I'm sure you're fine". You let out a small laugh and look up at the man, he has strong features, if he wasn't smiling so adorably he would be slightly intimidating. He has his hair half up in a small ponytail, oh and he's hot as shit which makes you hide your face again.

He laughs again "I'm not that scary, but I do agree that some guy alone at a park, it does seem suspicious, I'm yuto, you are?" He sits next to you on the other swing "I'm y/n" you look down at your shoes. 

"Well y/n why is a sweet thing like you alone in a park at such a time crying, if you dont mind me asking" you just sigh "well I'm at a park alone at 5 pm because I didn't wanna be home, and I'm crying because of a very long story" you sniffle once more, the cold pinching at your cheeks before hiding half your face in your coat.

"Well if you're alright with it, I wouldn't mind keeping you company so you can tell me this long story, but won't your parents worry about you?" You pause "I uh dont know my parents" he apologises but you cut him off "wait how old do you think I am??" "15," he said confidently but when you burst out laughing his ears burn pink "I'm 20, I live at the University" you laugh more "ha ha ha, you literally look like your a teen how is that my fault," he says with a pout painted on his lips. Deciding to spare him more embarrassment "it's okay I get it alot, dont worry about it" your headache seemed to get worse but you brush it off as you talk with yuto.

"Moving past my mistake, are you okay? I know it can really suck to have no one to cry on" he looks at you sincerely and you just sigh "its just stupid friend drama, I'm probably being dramatic or something..." he swings himself gently, looking up at the grey sky "if its that stupid then there's nothing wrong with talking about it, nothing that makes you sad is stupid."

"Well...I've had three best friends ever since I was 11 and they've always been so loved and popular and I've always just been there... and they drag me along and I'm so grateful for them I really am, my closest friend suho he well...he went to a boarding school and got a girlfriend and suddenly he just stopped talking to me and after high school ended and I had to go away for a while they became distant...they wouldn't contact me much at all and it's only been 2 days since I've been back and I haven't even spent a whole hour with any of them. It's like they dont even care that they haven't seen me for almost a year..." you continue on with frustration, telling him about what happened with you and suho today, he was listening calmly as you shamelessly rant.

"...like he doesn't want to be a proper friend but he doesn't want me to have other friends??? I'm so confused like maybe I'm just an asshole..." you huff and stomp your feet slightly as you swing yourself. The man next to you chuckles at your actions. "Well, I can tell you one thing, it's not your fault" he suddenly gives you his full attention and looks at you intently, "I think this suho guy is being a bit unreasonable but I guess u know what he means, it's hard to see a girl you like around other guys" you freeze "a...girl..he likes....me??" Yuto nods as if confused at your shocked state.

"He's probably had a thing for you at one point or another, or he's just an asshole but you seem to like him alot so I dont think its the second one" the man explains calmly "well damn...." you notice how late it's gotten as darkness descends onto you and the man "I should really head back to campus.." you get up but lose your footing as you felt dizzy, your headache stressing on your whole head.

You felt strong hands hold you as you stumble "hey you okay??" Yuto asks you with worry and pulls your weight onto him. "Yeah...I'm fine just...forgot to take my medication.." you try to hold yourself up but just stumble onto yuto more. He seems to easy hold you up and tries to walk with you only ending up carrying you in his arms instead. 

"I'm sorry...I'm fine...I just need my medication and... some peanut butter" he didn't question you "I'm guessing you live at the campus dorms?" You tiredly nod your head and you couldn't tell how long it took but he asks you what building number and what dorm room. You hear him knock, followed by a gasp "y/n oh my god" you're set down on the couch and look up seeing yuto, he's laying you on his lap.

You heard many voices arguing "shut up...please bring me my pink bag near my bed...and some water" "and peanut butter" yuto adds on. After the things you've asked for are brought to you, you are helped up and you take out the multiple medications. Taking the pills and then taking your injection after, finishing it off with a spoonful of peanut butter. "Um....what the fuck was all of that?" Irene breaks the silence in the room, you look around as your vision clears up a bit, noticing irene, hwasa, suho and chanyeol. "You guys having a party or something?" You mumble before leaning back onto yuto. "I came over to check on you since you didn't reply to the group chat" chanyeol smiles and hands you the cup of water "you should drink more, we should go to the hospital though" the tall man speaks gently as if you could break into pieces.

"No no...no doctors, I'm fine" you ignore the prominent stares coming from your three best friends and smile at chanyeol. "Alright I can call kyungsoo, he's a med student so maybe he can help?" You agree since you didn't wanna let down the giant puppy of a man who is staring at you with worry. He makes the call and you continue to thank yuto "it's alright I dont mind, I'm just glad you're okay kiddo" you both turn towards suho who clears his throat from annoyance. "Do you mind explaining to us what that whole thing was about?" Suhos frustration is clear in his voice "and why you have a whole bag of pills?" Irene continues. "You spend months not caring to know why I went away, why care now?" You wanted your voice to be loud and clear but it just came out as a mumble.

"Ahh I'm guessing you're suho, irene and hwasa" they all nod confused, hwasa looking at the skinship you shared with yuto which was unlike you "and...you are?" She asks with an impatient tone, which didn't seem to bother yuto at all as he introduces himself "I'm Adachi Yuto, I'm y/n's friend"

"Oh really? Her friend from where?" Hwasa asks as she and the two other people cross their hands over their chests in annoyance as if they had rehearsed it. "Is this really important now?" Chanyeol opens the door and lets kyungsoo in. He hurriedly kneels in front of you and checks your pulse "I'm fine soo, I know what happened and I should've been more careful" "I know, I'm just making sure you're vitals are okay, can you tell me what you have?" he checks your eyes and temperature, then looks around the room. "are you three gonna keep brooding?" chanyeols comment causing them to awkwardly stand. 

"I have high blood sugar, I just forgot to take my medication, I'm alright now, the peanut butter helps lower it really quick and when my stress levels seem to affect it too so it was just bad timing" you smile at kyungsoo and he just chuckles and speaks calmly "alright its always good that you know what to do, but if your friend wasn't with you that would've been really dangerous" you shrug at him. 

after a while, kyungsoo left forcing chanyeol to leave with him despite the giant mans adorable pleading to stay the night, and even though your best friends were mostly silent, you and yuto spoke for a while until he had to leave. "thank you for everything yuto, I'm sorry for all the trouble" you stand at the door with him "its alright kiddo, I enjoyed the night with you even though your friends seem to wanna rip off my head" he laughs, drawing a giggle out of you as well. "you should call me, or text me, or we can just lay on the couch like we did tonight" he winks charmingly "alright, good night yuto" you smile at the handsome man before he leaves.

your smile slowly drops when you turn around and see suho, irene and hwasa staring at you waiting for an explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive realised how dramatic and overblown this story is and I won't lie I kinda love it. writing about random university drama is pretty entertaining.
> 
> warnings: swearing, a small kiss scene, gossip, multiple fighting scenes, cheating, drunk suho.

"what the hell was that all about?" irene asks calmly, hwasa continuing with "why didn't you tell us, we're your best friends, dont we deserve to know?" you sigh and hold yourself, anxiety filling you up. can you really tell them how you feel? suho was unusually quiet so you speak up instead "maybe suho can tell you since none of you can call or ask" the two girls look at you confused and shocked. suho seemed to be fuming when you bring him up, his phone buzzing over and over. "what do you mean?" hwasa looks between you and suho "I had to go away for months, and none of you even thought of asking why? calling me or even checking that I'm not dead??" you try to control your emotions but your voice keeps shaking, your friends looking at you with guilt growing in their features. 

"I spent months in and out of doctors and tests and all I had was aunty visiting me every month or so, and when I finally come here you guys treat me like I'm invisible and it's killing me" they look at you with wide eyes and you realize you're crying "I know I'm not much and you guys have always had to stand up for me and include me even when others didn't want me around and I'm so grateful for that, but I need to know if I'm no longer needed or wanted in these friendships then tell me please, ill leave you alone I won't bother you but you can't keep me all alone then get mad when I make other friends" you huff out in frustration and you walk into your room.

when you first met them you were only 8, your grandma had passed away so you were sent overseas to your aunt and uncle who are both rich and successful. you didn't speak very good English, and you were a very small and shy kid, suho who was your neighbour was introduced to you and even though you were scared at first, he quickly became someone you loved alot, and meeting irene and hwasa just made you feel like you were loved and important.

after you changed a knock sounded on your door "come in" you sit on your bed, the three of them walking in, you didn't know how to look at them. "we're really sorry y/n, there's no excuse I can make that is good enough to explain why I was being a bad friend" irene speaks sincerely as hwasa and suho nod along in agreement. "we just got so caught up with the uni life that we did realize what we were doing to you, we promise to make sure it never happens again" the two girls hug you and you sink into their arms.

"you never have to go through anything alone y/n" irene smiles at you. after a while of reconciliation the girls leave the room to change, leaving you and suho in awkward silence. "...look i...I'm sorry for ignoring you, I just um...Kathy shes just a jealous person and she doesn't feel comfortable with me being around other girls and I know that's not an excuse but..." he sighs with frustration and you just look at him "if you dont wanna be around me because of Kathy being insecure, then dont be bothered when I'm around others, because I'm a human too, I'm not your property." you felt like he wasn't being fully honest about his reasons but you decide to leave things as they are. "I know that okay...I just dont know why you had to pick the boys of all people and that yuto guy, I dont like him at all like he was way too touchy and lay keeps talking about you and same with chanyeol and I hate it" he huffs, you couldn't help but laugh "if I didn't know any better, id say you're jealous". he rolls his eyes "I'm not jealous, I just know my friends and they aren't used to having girls like you as friends, dont even get me started on baekhyun.." as he goes on ranting you get up and shut him up with a tight hug.

"shut up junmyeon" he laughs at you as he returns the hug, "id say get a room but you already have one" hwasa laughs at how you fluster "he has to leave anyway, his phone hasn't stopped buzzing since I came" you jokingly push suho and he smiles "get some sleep you hags, tomorrows the first day of the semester."

***the next day***

you, irene and hwasa split ways as you all go into separate classes, and when you sit down your attention is pulled to the familiar voice calling your name. "lay?" you smile uncontrollably when he sits down next to you "hey pretty lady, this class is already my favourite" he smiles, his dimples killing you as always. "always a sweet talker" you two go back and forth with your flirty banter until someone on the other side of your seat interrupts "lay I didn't know you had a girlfriend" you turn to correct the man and see a girl leaning on him. "no wooseok sadly I dont have the pleasure of being her boyfriend."

"Well then, I'm sorry for that, I'm wooseok, and this is my girlfriend Shannon" you introduce yourself to the couple. during the class, lay would make cute comments and his stupid jokes would make you struggle to keep your smile under control and as soon as you all left class you slap his arm jokingly "you're so lucky you're cute" you couldn't even be mad at him. 

wooseok and Shannon walk beside you two, laughing at your sweet atmosphere, you see suho, Kathy and a very pretty man next to them. as you wave they walk towards you all, well suho seems to drag them along. "alright but lay is all talk and no show" wooseok nudges his girlfriend and she nods along with a slight smirk as lay seems to be irritated by the comment. "you're right, he's gonna keep sweet-talking until someone else takes her away" Shannon seems to egg the man on "you are very wrong" he seemed very annoyed "its alright lay they're just teasing you" you smile up at him then turn when you hear suho call your name, a glare being sent to lay at his closeness. 

"All I'm saying is you're not a man of action" was all Shannon says before lay grabs your face and pulls you into a kiss. you were shocked, to say the least, you didn't know what was happening but when you finally realized that this hot snack of a man had just given you your first kiss you couldn't stop your mind from going haywire.

"hey!" lay is pulled of you with a goofy smile "what the fuck dude?!" suho looks like steam was about to blow out of his ears "god damn lay you've got some balls, my friend." Despite all the chaos happening you seemed to be frozen in your own world. suho holds your face gently "are you okay?? did he hurt you??" Kathy clears her throat and he moves away quickly. lay had a shit-eating grin the whole time "calm down suho, just focus on whos kissing your girlfriend" baekhyun gives her a side-eye before the gorgeous man wraps his arm loosely around your shoulders.

you look up at the man before quickly looking away, you feel like your head is about to explode from how flustered you are. This baekhyun guy was pretty shameless as he pinches your cheek and smirks "I mean if lay was gonna break his honour code for any chick I didn't expect it to be someone as adorable as you" you notice both suho and lay stiffen from anger, but lay is the one that acts on his feelings and pushes baekhyun away "I'm sorry y/n for my unruly actions and for baekhyun crudeness."

You felt so overwhelmed and didn't know what to do or say to respond to the people looking at you so you just run away very quickly.

***

After your last class of the day, the story of the scene that happened with you and lay was all over campus. The story becoming way blown out and people point you out as you walk made you horribly anxious. 

The buzzing of your phone draws you out of your daydream and you quickly pick up "y/n where you at, girl meeting needs to happen now!" Hwasa squeals excitedly into the phone before you reply with your location which is the gardens at the front of the campus.

"Y/N" the two girls run over to you and almost tackle you "Woah calm down" you three are now sitting down on the grass. Hwasa gasps "Calm down!? How are we supposed to calm down when people keep talking about how lay kissed you and suho was about to beat his ass and now Kathy's not talking to him..." "wait, what? Who told you all of this?" They both look at you and say "baekhyun" at the same time.

You sigh "I knew that guy was trouble" "who cares? All we wanna know is how it felt to be kissed by Lay Zhang, women have been trying to bed him since he joined the uni last year" you couldn't stop the heat from rushing to your cheeks as you remember his soft lips on yours, quickly hiding you face in your hands "oh god I'm so stupid!! Why did I freeze! I just didn't know what to do!" As you wallow in your self doubt your two best friends just smile "shes so cute oh my god, her first kiss! They grow up so fast" irene wipes away a fake tear but the happiness on their faces are clear.

"I just hope suho isn't mad at him" you sigh "uh well.... let's say mad isn't the proper word..."

***

Suho barges into the dorm room in rage, "where the fuck is he?!" He looks at kyungsoo, who has books around him "is this about lay because I dont know, he left 10 minutes ago" suho paces around the room "how could he??" His voice clear with frustration. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes "he kissed her so what, she's not your girlfriend suho." As always kyungsoos bluntness proves difficult as suho deadpans at him "but she's still my best friend she's like my sister...yes he can't kiss my sister that's it" he walks out of the dorm quickly, "yeah yeah keep telling yourself that you dope".

suho marches up to lays usual area on the campus grounds "Lay zhang!" suho calls out, causing the man to stand up "suho look I can't deal with your bullshit right now I just wanna enjoy my day" he smirks at his angry friend, which only causes him to furiously grip his collar "lay you aren't allowed to even look at y/n anymore". lay just moves his hands away "I will do whatever she wishes, if she doesn't want to see me then she won't, you dont get to make choices for her especially since you've been absent for months" as they both argue they dont notice their friend kyungsoo walk up with his many books "you two can keep trying to bite each others heads off or you can look over there" he walks off as they look towards the art building where you and yuto both stand.

"who the hell is that?" lay questions, as suho replies with annoyance "yuto ugh, I told y/n I dont like that dude and look at him he's already acting all coy with her as if he didn't keep trying to touch her up last night" his idea of last night blown way out of proportion, but lay seems to agree with his outburst "touch her up??" they both notice how you laugh and begin to walk with the Japanese man beside you. "wait, where are they going??" the two men follow along.

yuto had finished his shift at work and came to check on you, so you invited him to lunch as a thank you. "you really didn't have to come here just to check on me, you're too sweet" you couldn't look at the man, embarrassment killing you as you remember the way you acted around him the prior night. "its alright kiddo, I was worried and I needed an excuse to see you again" he laughs at your obvious blush, "I hope things went okay with your friends last night, you dont deserve all that trouble" you feel his large warm hands fix your beanie before patting your head. "your hands are um...really warm" you try to calm your nerves but it doesn't seem to work when yuto admits "yeah it happens when I'm nervous". maybe you fell asleep in the library, this is all just a dream, yes. "this has been a really strange day.." you say mostly to yourself but yuto only chuckles in response "well I hope a regular lunch with me might bore you" you giggle and nod excitedly "alright, I cant wait to be bored with you".

you both dont even notice the two men lurking in the back "why is she so cutesy with him" suho grumbles in annoyance "she should be having lunch with me... and hwasa and irene" he quickly adds when lay sends him a glare "dont you have a girlfriend to go and feel miserable with?" lay sighs in regret after saying that, "suho I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that... I just.." suho just smiles sadly at his friend "dont worry I know you didn't mean harm...and you aren't wrong, I feel miserable with her... we just have nothing in common, shes like a completely different person from when we first dated" lay comforts suho, patting his shoulder "we all noticed suho, everyone can tell how shit you feel, just break up with her."

"I just...I can't...I can't do that to her, it's not her fault I dont love her, its mine.." through their talking they dont realize that you and yuto are long gone now. "whelp, they're gone, what do you say we go for some pool with the boys?" lay suggests, which brings out a bright smile onto suho's face "I would love that".

***

chanyeol thrusts his fist in the air as he sinks the black ball "you can't beat the KING" the others brush him off in annoyance. As kyungsoo sets up another game, the ringing of suho's phone draws all of the boys' attention "hey babe?.....how much?....alright I'll send it now....love you too" he quickly takes out his phone and sends money to Kathy, Baekhyun glaring at him angrily. "does she not have a job? or did daddy take away all her credit cards?" his tone harsh, suho only sighing "baekhyun we've talked about this before, she's my girlfriend if she needs money then I'll gladly give it, I'm sure she would do the same for me" a few of the boys laugh at his statement. "she'll break up with you the money you ask for money" they all continue to laugh as suho sulks.

baekhyun didn't seem to want to let go of the issue and continues to make jabs towards Kathy, "can you just stop?! I get it you dont like her but just shut up about it" "no I won't! shes using you suho and you're so blind to it!" everyone in the room seems to shift uncomfortably as he questions baekhyun. "what do you mean, this can't just be about the money, what are you talking about baekhyun!?" suho waits for his friend to answer his pleads, almost already knowing what the man was about to say. "she's cheating on you suho, she has been for months, I only found out last week and she said she would come clean" baekhyun sighs in frustration as suho now paces across the room. 

"youre lying." the 8 boys all look at suho in shock, "im...what now?" anger seeps out of baekhyun like venom "youre fucking lying" suho seems to egg him on, baekhyuns fist now clenched tightly "say it again suho, I fucking dare you, because if you really believe that im lying then you really are an idiot." the tension seems to be cut when kyungsoo walks up to suho and smacks him across the head "ow! what the hell??" suho holds his head with a pout. "call her and ask where she is" was all kyungsoo says before he walks back near the pool table. "fine." he calls his girlfriend on speaker, who picks up with annoyance "what?" she sighs "hey babe I was just wondering where you are right now?" the line goes quiet "oh like I told you I was out shopping with mina, I just got home" he hums "alright should I come over? I miss you" she seems to get flustered, quickly saying no, "you dont need to come over tonight, I'll just see you tomorrow junnie okay?" "Alright," she hangs up.

suho feels uneasy as his friends all send him looks of pity, baekhyun grabs his things "let's go suho, we're going to pay your girlfriend a visit"

***

after your lunch, with yuto you had to buy a bunch of supplies for your studio classes, which is what causes you to carry the canvas's up the stairs. unable to see what's in front of you as you slowly walk, you end up bumping into someone "Woah Woah" you gasp hearing the familiar voice, quickly placing your things down and pulling the man into a tight hug. "hey sunshine, I'm guessing you missed me" he laughs and holds you close "I missed you so much you dummy" you look up at Yunho in awe as he returns your look with a smile "gosh y/n look at you! only 3 months since I last saw you and look how much you've changed" he ruffles your hair "I haven't changed that much" you roll your eyes as he helps you with your things, you lead the way to your dorm room and you take the things inside. irene looks at Yunho, confusion painted all over her face "whats Yunho doing here?" he laughs "wow irene im good how are you?" you both set the things down as he catches up with irene, hwasa isnt home. "so you're a student here now? but didn't you already finish uni 2 years ago?" she questions him, as he sighs leaning himself onto you "well I got bored and thought why not learn something new? plus that's a perfect excuse to be living next door to this smurf again" you lightly jab his side, only drawing a laugh out of him.

"You two are really close arent you" she watches your relaxed body language with each other, "well yeah when suho left, y/n and I ended up spending more time together, and when she got sick and you all left for uni, it only made us closer" the smug and prideful way he speaks to irene irritates her as he jabs at her for her lack of presence in your life lately. "does suho know about this?" "no, he never asked so" you just shrug, turning to Yunho as he sighs ignoring irene's question "well ladies, I'm 3 doors down if you need me, y/n you better keep me company or I will be very sad" he pouts at you, and you quickly hug him "whenever you need me just call".

after Yunho leaves, irene seemed bothered, "come on irene why are you so bothered that Yunho and I are friends?" you follow her around with a pout. "I'm not mad at that I'm just...I'm annoyed that you have so many people to be there for you that you dont really need me now" she sighs looking at you sadly before you hurriedly pull her into a tight hug with a small giggle leaving you "I'm always going to need you dumb dumb" she laughs and hugs you as well "alright".

later that night you're woken up by the light buzz of your phone, you pick up suddenly bombarded with loud voices "kyungsoo? what's going on?" you could hear his frustration over the phone "y/n please come to our dorm, suho's drunk and he's not doing well, and he keeps asking for you" you hear suho whine in the back "lemme talk" his voice slurred. you sigh, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, "alright I'll be there in a bit".

deciding it was too cold to change out of the bear onesie hwasa had gotten for you, you put on your coat and head off to their dorm.

***

''guys?" you call as you walk into the dorm, as you take off your shoes you're suddenly picked up into a hug. "y/n!" suho drags you to his room "suho are you okay?" you ask softly, his room full of the rest of the boys. "he broke up with Kathy...after he caught her with another dude" you hug the drunk man tightly as he just drags you into his bed and he sulks. "stay. please" you assure him that you won't be leaving his side, he buries his face into your chest and falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will probably post another chapter this week because i just couldn't stop writing about this haha, i don't know why i enjoy causing so much drama but here you go!
> 
> WARNINGS : a lot of arguing, mentions of anxiety, someone ignoring a love confession, i dunno what else

you wake up the next day with strong arms holding you close, you turn your head slightly seeing suho sound asleep with his head still buried in your chest. "suho" you whisper, but he doesnt even move "suhoo" you try again, "junmyeon come on you gotta get up" you smile as he lets out a whine "no, I dont want to" you remember how you two would have sleepovers as kids, suho always cuddling you and becoming a big baby whenever you have to leave. 

"come on you should take a shower, and I'll make you some food" you keep trying to persuade him until he finally huffs and sits up. his hair is a complete mess as he looks at you with sleepy eyes "I haven't seen that onesie in ages.." he yawns as you sit up as well, gently fixing his bed hair. "yeah its freezing and I thought a friend emergency doesnt need an outfit change" you smile when you somewhat fix his hair. he sends you a tired smile "it still looks adorable on you." he leaves you in a flustered state as he heads outside his room into the shared bathroom. 

you get up and head to the kitchen, you open the fridge and see a bunch of fresh ingredients, "jackpot" you start making some eggs, both scrambled and sunny. by the time you started making the pancakes you hear the boys shuffling out of their rooms and into the living room. "oh my god..." you hear sehun speak up as kyungsoo joins you in the kitchen to help. "thank you for this y/n but i should warn you of an incoming chanyeol" before you even registered what he said you hear a gasp then you are pulled into a warm hug while being lifted off the ground "y/n you look fucking ADORABLE, please come here every morning" you couldn't help but laugh as chanyeol hides his face into the material of your onesie.

you couldn't help but feel shy at how close he was, but the action was more than welcomed, well not by lay. "hey! buzz off yeol I wanna see" chanyeol leans on you, hiding you from anyone else's sight "no, not allowed, shes mine now" you laugh as he keeps his arms wrapped around you, "chanyeol the food is gonna burn" you whine attempting to act like you aren't amused by his actions. "kyungsoo can take care of it" "chanyeol i swear to god, y/n tell him to stop" you're finally ripped away from chanyeols grasp when lay decides to tickle him. 

When you come face to face with lay, who looked at you with giddiness, you couldn't help but fluster and attempt to run away from him again, but he seems to catch on and hold your shoulders gently. "Please before you go, im very sorry about my actions, i shouldn't have kissed you without knowing you want me to, please...forgive me" he reaches for one of your hands but quickly stops himself, even though you felt your ears burning against your hair from the memory of the kiss you just smile at him "its fine lay, I um.. i dont want you to feel bad...i just didn't know how to react since...um...it was my first kiss so yeah" you wanted to disappear as you felt the whole room stop and look right at you in shock.

Baekhyun suddenly laughs "that's a total lie right?" He laughs more when you shake your head "god damn lay, you chose this innocent thing to fuel your dirty brain" lays ears seem to tint pink as he tells baekhyun to shut up. All of the boys look at lay with disapproval. "I dont even know what the hell is going on" the tan man you know as kai from when chanyeol showed you everyone's pictures.

Kyungsoo pats your head and drags you away from chanyeol and lays grasp "those two perverts won't bother you anymore" he looks down at you with a soft smile as the two men gasp in the back "Pervert??? Chanyeol yes but me??? I didn't mean to take her first kiss" chanyeol looks in shock "I am NOT a pervert" they all laugh at his statement as he pouts

" Um, guys its really alright, no one was gonna kiss me anyway so it doesnt really matter" "yes it does." Suho walks out of the bathroom, a small towel wrapped around his waist, another in his hand drying his hair. You couldn't stop your eyes from wandering, quickly covering your eyes when suho smirks, he caught you looking. "S-suho put some clothes on oh my god!" You couldn't stop the blood from pounding in your head, why was this any different from seeing him at the pool??

"Oh come on suho, stop flaunting your lame abs, we all know I have the biggest pecs" chanyeol scoffs at his friend in attempts to save you. "As i was saying, that was your first kiss y/n it's important no matter when it is, it shouldn't have been in such a way, and trust me there's more than enough people who would've wanted to be your first anything." You were, to say the least, unbelievably embarrassed. "Um..thank you suho, now uh...can you please put something on?" Your hands still covering your face.

***

After everyone ate and cleaned up, the boys had things to do, leaving you with suho, deciding he needs a best friend day with you. "If im staying here for today is it okay if I take a shower?" "Of course silly, here this is a change of clothes as well" he hands you one of his hoodies with some sweats. You take a quick but well-needed shower before you walk out you hear suho talking to someone. His hoodie was way too big on you, the sleeves not even allowing your fingers to be seen, you wander out to the living room and see Yunho and suho.

"Hey sunshine" Yunho smiles brightly before hugging you tightly "hey Yunho" he pats your head, suho looking at you both in total confusion "when did you two get so...friendly" suho walks between you two, dragging you closer to himself drawing a laugh out of his older brother "always so clingy junmyeon."

Yunho explains to suho the same thing you had to explain to irene, thought his reaction was much more annoyed "yeah okay thanks for coming Yunho now bye" he walks him to the door "see you later y/n" you wave as he gets shoved out of the door. You play with the sleeves of his hoodie as he turns to you, annoyance painted all over his expression, but it seems to disappear when you look up at him "im sorry I didn't tell you junmyeon I just didn't want you to feel bad" you didn't understand why his expression changed from annoyance to awe so quickly, but as you spoke you had looked up at him with wide eyes, a small adorable pout on your lips that caused him to struggle to hold himself from kissing them. "Its....its fine y/n I just dont understand why Yunho, but let's not think about anything else, you promised me a best friend day."

You smile brightly "yes! Let's go " you drag him to the couch and choosing a random movie "this doesnt mean we won't talk about what happened suho." He whines laying his head on your lap "but i dont wanna, let's just watch movies and make fun of them, I dont want to talk about her, because a part of me is glad... I feel used, but I feel like i can be myself again..." he sits up, gently rubbing your cheek, smiling when you lean into his touch "I should've left her as soon as she told me I can't be around you, I've missed you more than you can imagine y/n and i plan to make up every day I wasn't there for you."

You nod at him, tears slightly filling your eyes. You couldn't believe what he was saying, it's all you wanted to hear for years, he chuckles slightly "dont cry y/n I forget how much of a softie you are."

"I was just so worried for years, that im just not important to you anymore, that you have your own road ahead and you didn't want me to be included in that, and it broke my heart so much.." you couldn't stop yourself from crying "and when Irene and hwasa left for uni and I was left behind I felt like I was unwanted, and it was true for me at the time. No one wanted me and to hear you say this suho, you dont understand how happy it makes me" you were positive that you were ugly crying at this point but suho doesnt seem to mind as he holds you close and lets you cry it all out. "I always need you, you're my best friend y/n your my family, I can't live without my family" and that's where you felt your heart slightly sink, you hated yourself for it but that wholesome line from him reminded you of the harsh truth. Suho doesnt see you in any way other than his little sister.

You move away from him, he seemed confused but passes it off as you being tired or something. "I should um go home soon, i can't stay here another night i dont wanna be a bother" you couldn't be around him right now, it's just another reminder that the one person you want doesnt want you. "Y/n, of course, you can stay another night, the boys love you, even if i disapprove of it" he chuckles slightly but his laughter dies off when you give no reaction. "What's wrong y/n? Everything okay?" You hated these feelings, you dont like feeling this way but you decide that if suho hated you being around his friends so much then you will be doing exactly that. "Why do you disapprove again?" You look at him for an answer.

He laughs nervously "I know them, they aren't the purest of men, I mean the sweetheart lay put his crummy lips on you the moment he could so you should understand my worry" it was hard to say these things and you always needed to be very fired up to speak up but you thought you had to at this moment "may...maybe I didn't mind the kiss!" You blurt out quickly, suho only laughing in response "y/n dont say that just so he doesnt feel bad-" "why? Am I not allowed to enjoy a kiss? So what if he was my first, it doesnt even matter to me" suho seems to get just as fired up as you are, and as a person who hates conflict, you regret your decision.

"How can you say that it doesnt matter! It's your first it shouldn't have been like that, it shouldn't have been with him!" He huffs "who should it have been with suho, when the only person I wanted it to be with wasn't gonna do it any time soon" you go back to your usual calm tone, feeling anxiety wash over you. "Then whoever he is, he's an asshole" "fine! I guess you're an asshole then!" You tear up again and rush into a random room, locking the door behind you. 

After a few minutes you hear him knock "y/n...im....im sorry....i..." he sighs in frustration "... I didn't realise that's how you felt..." fear washes over you like a tsunami, you felt yourself start to shake from the anxiety. He's gonna reject you, this is why you were quiet about it all, he treats you like you're so special but he doesnt want to label you as his something special. You push yourself to the corner of the room trying to calm your breathing. 

"Y/n please let me in, you need to calm down" you hear suho knock frantically before a few other voices join in. "Y/n can you open the door for me?" You hear chanyeol speak through the door "no I can't" you sniffle, you can't face him, not like this.

"Alright open the door and i promise no one else but me with walk-in" you hear suho argue with chanyeol about this decision before ultimately going with it when you agree, unlocking the door. Chanyeol quickly walks in closing and locking the door behind him and quickly pulling you into a hug. "Just breathe y/n just breathe, focus on me and nothing else" he speaks with such a gentle voice, slowly helping you calm your anxiety. "Its alright y/n, just speak slowly, it's only you and me" he smiles softly at you, filling you with warmth as you nod at him, wiping away your tears. "I should've just stayed quiet, I shouldn't have told him" you start to breathe heavily again, chanyeol calming you down "what happened with suho?" You slowly explain what happened, stuttering every now and then.

"How long have you felt this way?" He asks you "it been a few years, it's gotten less over time though.." chanyeol hums in response. "Im guessing the wat he reacted didn't help much did it" you shake your head and huff "I shouldn't have said anything, it was really selfish of me, I should've been there for him today." 

"dont be so hard on yourself, how about i take you home? You should get some rest" his warm smile filled you with comfort as he helps you up when chanyeol opens the door and you both walk out you notice baekhyun and kyungsoo looking between you and suho, who was crushingly quiet. "Im taking her home" chanyeol announces before you both grab your things.

You look towards suho once more, only feeling worse when he looks away from you quickly.

***  
Chanyeol walks you to your dorm room before stopping at the door "would you wanna have breakfast with me tomorrow? I'll try my best to be charming so you forget everything else" he smiles his adorable smile, his dimples cheering you up a bit. "alright, ill meet you tomorrow then" you smile softly at him before he leans in and places a small kiss onto your cheek. "get some rest okay cutie?" you nod quickly attempting to hide your red cheeks. 

when you walk into your dorm room you are bombarded with hugs from your two best friends. "chanyeol told us its a friend emergency" you sigh sadly before you tell them about what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i am so dramatic, but i wanted to post this chapter even if its a bit of a short one, hope you enjoy!!
> 
> warnings : mentions of jealousy, big emo hours with suho, slightly angst, and fluff for days

***the next day***

after your breakfast with chanyeol you felt so much better, the both of you walking together back to campus, laughing at his dorky jokes and his goofy nature. "I feel so relaxed now" he grins at you "how come?" you look up at him, and you are once again reminded how much of a giant this man is. "I was so worried about you after yesterday and now seeing you smile...it makes me feel so much better" his smile shines onto you, warming every part of your body. "im sorry i worried you, im all better now see" you smile cheekily at him, you weren't lying, you were alot better than before, but the pain you felt was still in your heart.

he pinches your cheeks lightly "im gonna believe you for now, but I will keep making you happy just to make sure" you giggle at his antics. He drops you off at your class, promising over and over that he'll be right outside waiting for you when your class ends before he leaves.

You walk into class and sit next to wooseok with his girlfriend seated in front of him "hi!" She smiles at you and you feel happier already "hey Shannon, hey wooseok" you hear a whine come from beside you "no cute greeting for me?" Lay pouts at you and you roll your eyes with a smile "hello lay" he grins at you with a wink before class begins.

***  
True to his promise chanyeol was waiting outside for you as you walked out of class with lay, Shannon and wooseok, his smile faltering when lay places his arm around you, seemingly to spite chanyeol, who in turn pulls you out of lays grip and closer to him as he smiles down at you with his dimples showing. "How was class cutie?" You smile at him shyly "it was good" you introduce him to wooseok and Shannon who seem to find the whole situation hilarious as they make fun of lays pouting face.

"Y/n you're a real man catcher aren't ya?" Wooseok taunts you before laughing at how flustered you became "im not! They're just being friendly" you pout at the tall man as you all walk together between classes.

During the day you received texts from suho saying he's sorry for his reaction and that he needs to talk to you but before you could respond you are hugged from behind tightly "guess who" Yunho's voice fills your senses pulling a giggle out of you "hi Yunho!" You turn around and hug him back. He grins happily as he holds you close, he seems to hold you longer than usual, squeezing you reassuringly "what's wrong?" You look up at him as he laughs at your question "im fine y/n i want to know if you're okay."

You huff "who told you?" You both walk towards the dorms together "hwasa and irene explained the situation to me, i didn't wanna see suho or I think I would've given him the worst wedgie of his life" he smiles at the giggle you let out. "Im fine yunho, you all seem to think im this piece of glass that everyone needs to protect, I can deal with rejection." 

"I know you can, but i enjoy protecting you, especially when you look at me like im superman" he winks at you as he dramatically flexes his arms to show off his muscles, somehow pulling so much laughter out of you, despite his lame jokes. "My brother just needs life to smack him, he doesn't seem to notice things unless they blow up in his face" Yunho ruffles your hair to cheer you up. "I know im just worried i ruined out friendship over it.." you couldn't help but look away from him as tears sting your eyes.

"He'll come around, he just needs some time, and even if he doesnt feel the same, trust me there's alot of people who would love to take his place" he rubs your shoulder with comfort as you both continue to walk together. "thank you Yunho, you're the best big brother i could ever ask for" you hug him tightly as he softly pats your back "and I am so so proud to be able to be your older brother" he places a gentle kiss on your head which warms your heart.

***

You walk around, too scared of going up to your dorm knowing that suho is there waiting for you, but a familiar voice seems to pull you out of whatever thoughts you had "y/n, hey" yuto smiles as he walks up to you, the warmth he gives out helps you calm down a bit.

"What are you doing down here?" You shrug "im just thinking I guess, what about you what are you doing on campus?" You look up at the embarrassed man as he smiles softly "Well I was coming to see you actually" "oh, well im here" you grin at him which seems to draw out a deep chuckle from him.

"Well y/n i wanted to ask you if you would like to join me for lunch tomorrow, I wouldn't mind seeing your cute smile while having a meal" his words seem to fill your stomach with butterflies "well if you say it like that then I won't be able to say no" you giggle at his smug grin, both of you walking up to your dorm room, completely forgetting about suho being there, so you shouldn't have been so shocked when he opens the door with an angry look on his face "yuto, how are you" he struggles out, yuto only sending him a smile, but the tension between them was so obvious. 

"um so yuto ill just see you tomorrow for lunch then" you smile up at him attempting to ease the awkwardness. "alright ill meet you at the campus gardens" he smiles, patting your head gently as if to spite suho even more before he leaves.

you walk in, moving past suho as he follows "what the hell was that about?" his voice slightly showing his frustration. "i saw and he dropped me off home" you spoke normally, not understanding why he's so pressed about this whole thing. "no i mean lunch with him, why? you barely know him y/n" you only sigh attempting to hold in your tears "what's so wrong about two friends going out for lunch? it's not like i have a boyfriend to worry about getting jealous" you shoot him a slight glare before sitting down on the couch, pulling your knees up to your chest.

he sits down across from you "i...im sorry" he looks at you with pained eyes "im sorry for being such an asshole, im sorry for not being there for you, and im sorry for ignoring you because I couldn't accept my own feelings..." you look up at him, his eyes slightly teary before he continues.

"i understand that im late, and as always i was an oblivious fool, but y/n im not good enough...i dont deserve you, but that doesnt seem to stop my selfishness from wanting you to myself. i hate it when chanyeol throws himself all over you, i hate it when he speaks about you because I know he's better for you than i am, and it makes my blood boil, and what's even worse is he's not the only one that wants you just as much as I do" he laughs humorlessly, running his hands through his hair with frustration. 

"hell they fell for you from the first day and it took 2 years of pain for me to even realize how stupidly in love i am with you" you couldn't say anything but look at him with wide eyes full of shock. 

was he really saying all of this? were you just dreaming? you felt so confused, your mind going haywire. "I understand if you dont feel the same anymore but i am promising you y/n im going to be here if you want me, you will always be my best friend and i will spend the rest of my life making up for the time i wasted" he moves next to you, placing a soft kiss onto your forehead.

"i just hope you can forgive me for all the pain I've caused you..." he whispers to you, his voice pained and slightly broken, and when you look at him you understand why....he's crying and the only thing you do next is pull him into a tight hug.

he hides his face in your neck as he cries softly, his strong arms holding you close "im so so sorry" his voice trembles slightly, and it shatters your heart. "shh it's okay I forgive you, I really do" you whisper to him, and after a while when he's calmed down he moves away "im sorry i should let you rest-" you cover his mouth gently "shut up" you smile, pulling him down to lay his head in your lap, and for the first time in years, suho looks up at you with pink cheeks.

you giggle slightly as his eyes wander around, too shy to look at you. he seems to calm down once you start patting his hair, stroking it slightly. "i dont know what I feel anymore suho, but what I know for sure is that i need you in my life because no matter what, i love you" he looks up into your eyes with a soft smile. "you really have a way with words you know that?" he hums as you continue to pat his hair, and soon both of you fall asleep like that.


End file.
